


De Profundis

by Jainas



Series: Ergo Sum [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, M/M, Obsession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu en penses quoi Bat, toi qui en connais un rayon sur l'obsession ? Tu crois que ça peut marcher entre nous ? Je m'échappe, je fais sauter quelques trucs, je tue un ou deux passants, tu me traques, on fait exploser deux trois trucs de plus, tu m'attrapes, tu m'enfermes à Arkham, je m'évade... Ce serait comme une version gothico-nihiliste du grand cycle de la vie !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Profundis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokoshna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mokoshna).



> Posté à l'origine sur la communauté Dcverse de LJ.  
> D'après un prompt de Mokoshna m'avait demandé de lui donner ma version de ce que pourrait-être le pairing Joker/Batman dans le nolanverse.  
> Je me suis appuyé sur ma version du Joker de Rideo Ergo Sum, et le titre est cette fois emprunté au psaume 130, mais surtout au poème de Baudelaire De Profundis clamavi.
> 
> Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, ma version de ce pairing est plutôt sombre, les Batman/Joker ne peuvent d'après moi que que mal finir (si tant-est qu'ils ne restent pas one-sided, flirtant avec l'obsession sans jamais se concrétiser). Le joker est un fou psychopathe, point final. Qu'il soit aussi obsédé par Batman n'y change rien... Toute "relation" (mot a prendre avec des pincettes en l'occurrence) ne peut être que le point le plus bas d'une spirale descendante de folie et de destruction.

Le Joker tousse et crache du sang avant de se redresser péniblement, d'abord à genoux face à lui, puis appuyé contre le mur dans son dos qui barre toute retraite.

"Ha, Batman,  _Batman..._ Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour  _ça_ voyons, je n'y suis pour  _rien_! Qu'y puis-je, si les gardiens de ce doux lieu de villégiature qu'est Arkham sont  _in-_ compétents ? C'est comme- comme... en vouloir à un chien de mordre si on le frappe, ou à un  _chat_  de faire ses griffes sur les meubles ! Je peux m'échapper ? Je m'échappe ! " Il essuie le sang qui dégouline de sa bouche du revers de la main, tandis que l'autre se resserre sur le cou de la gamine pétrifiée qu'il a attrapée en entrant dans le restaurant. "C'est dans ma na- _tu-_ re Batsy, tu peux pas m'en vouloir !"

 - Lâche la petite.

\- Quoi ? Et te donner l'occasion de mettre fin à ce charmant tête à tête ? Alors que tu m'as  _tellement_ manqué ?"

 

Une arme blanche qui ressemble à une machette maculée de tâches de rouille (une  _machette ?_ Ou diable s'est-il procuré une machette ?) fait son apparition dans sa main libre.

"Tu sais ce que disent les psys à Arkham Batsy ? -Ha, mais  _bien sûr_ que tu sais, tu dois pirater les ra-pports avant même qu'ils aient fini de les écrire, je te  _re_ connais bien là...- Mais  _bon,_ faisons comme si tu l'ignorais, d'accord ? Le sens de la mise en  _scène_  c'est im-por-tant ! " Il longe le mur vers la cuisine désertée, entraînant la fillette terrorisée d'une poigne de fer, et Batman ne peut rien faire d'autre que suivre à distance, parce qu'elle est entre eux deux, et que trop d'innocents sont déjà morts. Le Joker passe la langue sur ses lèvres.

" Ils  _disent_ que je suis obsédé par toi. Trouble obsessionnel compulsif qu'ils appellent ça.." Il agite la machette en l'air, dangereusement près du crâne de la gamine qui sanglote en silence. "Ou compulsif obsessionnel peut-être ? Je ne sais plus..."

Il secoue la tête, se glisse entre deux surfaces de travail, échange la machette contre un couteau à viande au tranchant d'apparence redoutable.

"Tu en penses quoi, toi qui en connais un rayon sur l'obsession ? Tu crois que ça peut marcher entre nous ? Je m'échappe, je fais sauter quelques trucs, je  _tue_  un ou deux passants, tu me  _tra_ ques, on fait _ex_ ploser deux trois trucs de plus, tu m'attra _pe_ s, tu m'enfermes à Arkham, je m'évade... Ce serait comme une version gothico-nihiliste du grand cycle de la vie ! Ca ferait un tabac ! Une super comédie musicale !" Il fredonne quelques accords de  _l'Histoire de la vie_ avant de gifler violemment la fillette. "Hé, silence la morveuse, papa et maman ont une discussion sérieuse là. Si ça continue comme ça tu vas monter dans ta chambre,  _sans manger !_

\- Tu n'es qu'un malade Joker."

La voix de Batman est rauque, impassible, et le visage du clown se contorsionne de rage.

"Haa ? Attention à ce que tu dis Batsy. Parce qu'un malade pourrait bien faire  _ça_   _!_ "

Avec une force que l'on pourrait s'étonner de trouver dans un corps si mince il soulève la gamine par le cou et la projette sur le plan de travail couvert d’ustensiles de cuisine. Batman plonge pour l’attraper avant qu’elle ne heurte le présentoir de coutellerie, mais avant même qu’il ne l’atteigne le clown s’est emparé d’une boite d’allumettes, en craque une et la lance vers le bac à friture encore plein d’huile bouillante.

« Burn, baby, burn. »

 

\--

 

Sortir l’enfant de la fournaise donne au Joker le temps de changer d’immeuble et de monter trois étages avant que Batman le rattrape, et il l’accueille à la volée par un extincteur utilisé comme massue en plein dans la tête.

Emporté par l’élan le Joker fait un tour sur lui-même et transforme le mouvement en pas de valse tandis que Batman traverse un mur de placo-plâtre dans un déluge de poussière et va s’écraser par terre dans une salle .

« Tu sais mon chou, le  _problème_  avec l’obsession, c’est comment  _dé_ terminer qui est le plus obsédé des  _deux_ … L’obsédé ? » Extincteur oublié il rejoint Batman avant que celui-ci n’ai fini de se redresser et lui décoche de toutes ses forces un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un second, puis encore un autre. « Ou celui qui obsède… sur l’obsédé… qui obsède sur lui ? Dure question  _hein_? »

Une main gantée se referme sur son pied,  _tourne,_  et il tombe en arrière avec un hululement de rage.

Le combat se poursuit à terre, le Joker se débat avec la vigueur d’un dément, rend coup pour coup entre deux jurons, deux grognements de douleur. Quand il s’immobilise finalement il est sur le dos, les jambes bloqués par une prise complexe, les poignets écrasés par le poids inamovible du Batman au dessus de lui. Sa bouche et son nez sont en sang, et l’un de ses yeux sera bientôt tellement gonflé qu’il ne pourra plus l’ouvrir.

« Tu sais ce que c’est ton problème ? » murmure-t-il, découvrant ses dents rougies de sang. « Ton problème c’est que tu crèves d’envie de me tuer. Maintenant, là. Et que tu ne t’en donne pas le droit, alors que je le mérite tellement,  _tellement… »_

Les mains refermées comme des pièges à loups sur les poignets du clown frémissent, et le rictus qui déforme la partie du visage découverte par le masque s’accentue.

« Ca suffi. 

\- Tous ces pauvres petits passants. Ton nom dans cette ville. Harvey.  _Rachelle._ Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de chauve-souris Bat, je  _sais._  »

Il se débat de nouveau, vainement, ne parvient qu’à se tortiller un peu sous la masse implacable de l’homme au dessus de lui, et ses yeux s’écarquillent.

« Ho ! »

Un revers de gant fait rouler sa tête de côté, saignement redoublé.

« J’ai dit  _ça suffi_! 

\- Tu vois ? Tu veux me tuer, hum ? Holala, toute cette énergie négative… 

\- Tais- _toi_... »

Le Joker émet un gémissement de douleur quand la poigne sur ses bras se ressert encore, et son corps se contracte. Il tend la tête vers le visage masqué au dessus du sien.

« Ha ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer, pas vraiment. Mais peut-être… 

\- Tu es tout ce que je hais, tout. Tu n’es qu’un monstre. 

\- Un miroir, mon cœur, un  _miroir_. 

\- Tu vas te  _taire_? »

Un nouveau revers, et le Joker se contorsionne de nouveau. Il sourit.

« Tu saignes, » fait-il remarquer d’un ton presque badin qui masque remarquablement bien sa douleur. « Ou peut-être que c’est mon sang ? Sur tes lèvres ? »

Instinctivement Batman passe sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies, goûtant le sang, avant de se figer brutalement. Le Joker ferme les yeux, et laisse retomber sa tête.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer Bat, mais tu as pensé à la petite mort ? »


End file.
